I Can't Live Without You
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Gabriella broke up with Troy, and Troy is devastated. What does he do to get her back?


A/N: Ok so this idea just popped into my head. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticisms are always good but please don't be too mean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy POV

At East High the annual talent show is rapidly approaching. I don't even want to do it, Gabriella and I were going to participate in it together. That was, until she broke up with me. It kills me inside to think about it. I just have one question. Why?

Ms. Darbus stirred me from my thoughts, "Mr. Bolton, do you know what you're doing for the show?"

"Honestly Ms. Darbus, I have no idea. Gabriella and I were supposed to do something, but we're not together anymore so I guess you can just scratch my name off the list."

"You signed up, there is no going back Mr. Bolton, you are going to do something in this show."

I groaned. Now what was I going to do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella POV

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" I was shaken form my daze as Taylor snapped her fingers in my face.

"Huh? What?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"I'm sorry Tay, really, it's just my mind is all over the place."

"Girl, I know you're thinking about Troy. Why did you break up with him?"

Just the thought of him made my eyes well up and my throat start to burn.

"Taylor, we only have three weeks of school left."

"I know and that's great!"

I felt a tear leak from my eye. "No it's not," I whispered, "Troy is going to Michigan State and I'm going to USC. Those schools are on opposite ends of the country. I'll never see him and I can't handle a long distance relationship, they never work." I was full on crying at this point.

"How do you know if you don't try? Have you seen the look on Troy's face lately? He's completely devastated! He loves you! Don't you think he'd try everything to see you as much as possible?"

"I KNOW he would!" I cried. "But eventually he'll find someone else closer to him and we'll grow apart. I just don't think my heart would be able to take it, which is why I have to let go now."

Taylor wrapped an arm around me and attempted to comfort me. "Does Troy know why you broke up with him?"

"I mumbled something to him, but I can guarantee that he didn't hear me or buy it."

"Girl you have to talk to him."

"I can't," I whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy POV

I got it! I know exactly what I'm going to do for the talent show. I'm going to write a song for Gabriella. I pulled out my guitar and began writing a song.

"Damn," I muttered. I only have a week to make it perfect. The lyrics were written quickly. I was working on the background music when Chad came into my room. He was wearing one of his famous shirts with a random phrase on it and he had a basketball in his hand like always.

"Hey, hoops dude."

"Hey Chad what's up?"

"Just looking to shoot some hoops you up for i-, hey what're you doing there?" he asked picking up the sheet that I had the lyrics and couple of chords from Gabriella's song on.

"Give that back," I said taking the sheet out of his hand.

"Dude, what is it?"

"It's a song for the talent show."

"I thought you weren't going to do that since, well since you know."

"I know said I wasn't going to, but Ms. Darbus is making me, it's for Gabriella, AND it's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, you're my best friend. Whoa dude, do you think your song might help you win Gabriella back?"

"I doubt it," I said sadly. I perked up a bit and said, "But it's worth a try."

_At the Talent Show _

Gabriella POV

I didn't really want to go to the talent show, but of course I had no choice. The whole student body was forced to go. It hurt to think that Troy and I were supposed to perform in this together, but it's for the best in the long run. Now, I just have to keep telling myself that.

The show started. There were several different things. Taylor showed off her smarts figuring out a very difficult math equation. Ryan and Sharpay did an amazing skit, and Chad was spinning two basketballs on his fingers and then would bounce 'em around a bit, I don't know much about basketball terms. 'Troy would be disappointed,' I thought and there I go thinking about Troy again. And I continued to do so until…

"And now Mr. Troy Bolton is going to sing for us," said Mr. Matsui while introducing Troy. Troy walked out with his guitar in hand and I saw a backup band behind him ready to play.

Before Troy began to play he began to speak to the audience.

"Hi, well um as most of you know the most amazing girl Gabriella Montez broke up with me recently. Well baby, I know you're out there and I wrote this song for you."

My head shot up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy POV

I now knew why Gabriella had broken up with me. Taylor had told Chad whom in fact told me. If only she knew. 'I'll tell her after,' I thought.

"_Hi, well um as most of you know the most amazing girl Gabriella Montez broke up with me recently. Well baby, I know you're out there and I wrote this song for you."_

'God I hope she likes it,' I prayed. And I began to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella POV

As the first notes began to play I listened intently. Nothing but Troy's song had my attention.

_No I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face when you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way _

_The story goes,_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there_

_But then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair_

_That I should let you know_

_What you should know_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_Oh I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way_

_The story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live _

_I can't give anymore_

_(I can't live)_

_(If living is without you)_

Troy POV

When I finished the song I looked right into her eyes. I could tell that my song had made her cry. I knew that this was my only chance to tell her what I had to.

"Brie, would you come up here please?" I had to chuckle at her shocked expression. I thought she'd run the other way, but she made her way up to the stage. She reached the stage and I offered her my hand. She took it.

"Troy what are you doing people are staring at me, you know I hate that," she whispered.

I smiled. "Gabriella, is it true that you broke up with me because you believe we are attending schools on opposite ends of the country?" I still spoke into the microphone.

She nodded her head yes and looked at the ground.

I lifted her chin. "Here baby read this." I handed her a piece of paper. She began to read it but I stopped her. "Hold on a minute," I handed her the microphone, "Read it out loud."

She looked at me confusedly. "Dear Mr. Troy Bolton. We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to attend USC this upcoming fall?" It came out as more of a question. "Troy is this true?"

I smiled, "Well the paper does say it."

"B-b-but I thought you were going to Michigan State."

"I thought about it, but I knew I wouldn't last a minute without you there. What I said in the song is true. I can't live, if it means living without you. I love you Brie."

The school awed and we forgot that we weren't the only two people in the room. We looked into the crowd for a brief moment before looking back at one another.

"I love you too Troy Bolton!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around me and we met in a tight hug. God I'll never let her go again.

"Does this mean you're my girl again?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll always be your girl"

"Good," I whispered. Then after gazing deep in each other's eyes, we met in a passionate kiss, but were soon interrupted.

"Alright PDA people," Principal Matsui came up to us.

"Sorry," we both said chuckling.

We then headed backstage. "God, I can't wait for college now. I was so badly dreading it! But now it's all better." Gabriella hugged me again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "We'll always be together Brie, always and forever, I promise."


End file.
